dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loleil
hey you Sorry about the delay on the art i was gonna show off on my user page but i've been really busy with my family, not to mention i'm playing DA:O again with my second noble character, still female of course ^__^ Anyway, I've just started the pic and i'm currently trying to find the best pic of Wade's Superior Drakeskin Armor(the shoulder guard details are hard to see) but maybe with a few days i should have it up. Talk to you later! <(<) *lol kirby*--Cybil24 (talk) 00:40, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :No problems, there's no rush . 01:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Starting Discussions I know this sounds stupid but, how do you start a discussion? --Drewk82 (talk) 01:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well firstly it depends on what sort of discussion you want to start. To start a forum discussion... #Go to the forums #Click which category you'd like to post in #Write the title of your forum post in the white box at the top of the page #Click the gold "Add new topic" #Type your message #Remember to sign your post with four tildes ~~~~) #Click "Save Page" (which is on the light grey bar near the bottom of the page) #All done :To start a blog discussion... #Click the blog tag at the top of your user talk #Click the create blog link which is located at the bottom of the sidebar and the bottom of the page #Type title and message #Save #All done :Hope this helps, if not let me know what information you need . 03:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) RPG by blog post Hey Lolie, interested in trying to do the RPG in message board format by blog post? If so, peek at my talk page and user blog there and let me know. Ozena Lyn (talk) 15:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Question about Signature Hi Loleil, I wanted to know how one can customize their signature. I understand that there is some coding involved but how can I even get it to be a different color?--Fantasyeve87 (talk) 01:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :It can be formatted anyway really; I can make one for you if you wish. Just describe what you want and it won't take long. 01:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You can check out the code I use here and Tierrie made up a bit of how-to . I think a good way to get started is to find a signature that you like and tweak it to your desire, but like Max, I'm happy to try and create one for you if you like . 03:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) question about the dlc out in july will this new dlc have trophies on it as well???Myrlyn1968 (talk) 08:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) warrior guide Would you know of any warrior guides? thanks. :) thank you! I have to admit I have spent a lot (A LOT) of time browsing this wiki, and since currently you are as much the face of it as anyone else I will personally thank YOU for making it such an awesome place! See, that's what you get for sending me a welcome note. ;P So thank you for the welcome and all your hard work! :D --Kaispan (talk) 06:30, July 2, 2010 (UTC) question about the vendetta trophy what do you need to do to get this trophy?? i have the other 2 trophies and i have beat this dlc but i was just wondering how to get this last trophy any help you can give me i would be happy to have thanks ~~myrlyn1968/7/7/10~~ The Golem of Redcliffe I think the Circle Letter was actually a codex entry, but I put it as an item just to avoid confusing the codex transformer. If you've got any problems with the new pages, etc let me know. I just wanted to document the leftover shale stuff in Redcliffe Village. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 00:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :No problems at all. I find cut/altered content quite interesting so am happy to have it recorded, though I might start a "Cut Content" category for them. 00:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Contributions removed by other users Hello, I'm new to DA Wikia and submitted an external link in the Rogue article a few weeks ago. It lead to a guide I wrote for this type of character. Someone edited the page and removed the link without even talking about it or giving reasons. What am I supposed to do? Put it back again? --Érudit (talk) 01:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's still there. 03:56, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Leliana's Song I disagree with your recent changes. Usually, the most popular subject has the unspecified title; however, I think it is hard to claim one is more know than the other. If anything, the song has the advantage. Perhaps Leliana's Song should be a disambiguation page, with Lelianas Song (DLC) and Leliana's Song (soundtrack) as relevant pages. The DLC hasn't even been out a week, and you are assuming more people are going to be looking for it. 03:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Historically DLC has been a very popular subject and to me the song is a borderline article, with not a huge amount of pertinent information, if you want to continue the conversation on the talk page you can do so, but I'm happy with my decision. 03:15, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Just dug up some figures. The DLC has had 31,380 hits. The song has had 15,920. This is despite it being created six months earlier and possibly getting some hits due to its previous name. So I find that convincing that it's significantly more popular. 03:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome, but I was wonder if you know why somebody deleted my comment on the Talk:Specializations#Only_a_Point_To_Spend. It's the only edit I've ever made and it makes me sad. I would revise it but I don't know why it was changed. (talk) 07:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Leliana's Song Spoiler Tag Max and I are having an argument here and I'm developing an issue with the arbitrary, non-collaborative way he makes decisions at times. I invite you to step in with your diplomatic presence and adjudicate the disagreement. -Vim- (talk) 01:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Vim, I've seen the discussion, but I'm not feeling the best today, so I want to make sure my mind is focussed before offering my thoughts. 01:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough. I can totally empathize. :) -Vim- (talk) 01:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Of course I would like to help. It took me very long to find a website about dragon age. Any help you need just right me a not sarah123--Sarah123 (talk) 07:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Uploading My Warden's status I know it may actually sound stupid and noobish.....but how can I upload this image (which everyone seems to have) with my warden and his decisions....? Thanks a lot for tolerating my foolish question...LonelyRanger (talk) 10:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC)LonelyRanger :I have the same question. I love that recap of your warden and would love to create the same, for use here and elsewhere. Thanks! --Time4Tiddy (talk) 01:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info! --Time4Tiddy (talk) 01:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Yeh i have really just started using the fourms :) it did help (PinkOldShoes (talk) 11:19, July 12, 2010 (UTC))12:19 12.07.2010 Question about the Battle Dress of the Provocateur I was wondering what goes with the armor Battle Dress of the Provocateur to make it an item set bonus in dragon age origins. Also where can i buy it at or from whom would i buy the pieces needed to make it an item set ?Myrlyn1968 (talk) 08:06, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Manual of Style? Were you wanting to collaborate on a full manual of style? We can use current processes to fill it out, and then propose changes we feel are necessary. I am not sure what the easiest way to go about it is, but I have been looking at a few things. 09:22, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :To start off, I just want to make sure we're thinking about out Manual of Style covering the same thing. I was thinking it would cover things like links, italics, spelling, tone, page layout, capitalization and the like. I would like to help out, but I'm not sure how we would divvy up the workload. If you are able, I think it might be easiest if you write a rough draft (though I wouldn't mind continuing to work on the layout sections as started with quests) and then we could work on any contentious issues. 10:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, part of it would include layouts for quests (which you have already done), quotes, character pages, place pages, etc. If you want to work on those, go ahead. I can start looking into the smaller and somewhat missing consistency within them. 10:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::For the next set I think I'll hold off on going through the entire category to spruce them up so I can get them done in a more timely manner and I'd certainly appreciate an extra pair of eyes to check them over. 10:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) A question about your walkthoughs Greeting, I have visited the DA wiki often in my playthrouhgs of DA:O and have always found this wiki to be very helpful. You guys do a good job here, and I have especially found your walkthoughs very useful in my playthroughs. Currently I am the newest admin over at the Mass Effect Wiki, and I managed to write most of the walkthroughs over there for both games, and still cleaning them up, which that brings me to my question. I noticed that you don't have a lot of information on The Game page, and I was wondering how I go about adding to that as I dug through the wiki and you MoS and couldn't find the information. I am really good with walkthroughs and taking a break from playing ME, I decieded to play DO:A to get out of the scifi genre for a little bit. So I figured I'd check here to see about walkthrough information and seeing there wasn't much, yet, I figued I'd help out with this great new pack the BioWare just came out with. Considering the last time I did a walkthough I got it done in a day, see Overlord: Vulcan Station for one example, third edit. So I was just kind of wondering how you guys go about a page like that. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 (talk) 04:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I thought your name looked familiar . Unfortunately, our Mos is still a work in progress, (I finally got up the very brief quest quidelines only last week) but our set-up for lengthy quests is similar to your work on Vulcan Station. However, we wouldn't have an enemies section and the mission summary would be broken up as Rewards and Results (though I've been thinking it might be better to go with Items on lengthy pages). Soldier's Peak (Quest) is probably the page we have that is most similar to The Game (though it needs a Rewards/Items section), so that would be a good starting place. I look forward to seeing what you do. 04:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I created the page for The Game and laid out an outline for the individual pieces of it based on the locations you travel through as you advance the quest. Denerim Market is about completing the side quests, Noble's Estate(1) is about finding a way into the Arl of Denerim's estate and then fighting your way to his bedroom to plant the documents, etc... Nevertheless I haven't yet had the time to go back and fill it in. I've been saving its walkthrough for last since it's the biggest. But if you would prefer to organize it differently feel free. My outline is more an initial sketch then anything else and I likely won't have time to seriously look at it for a few more days. -Vim- (talk) 04:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I had no intentions of reorgainizing it as that is how I, and other editors, who I think are following my lead, unconfirmed, have done things like that. However the second question I have is just simple and I have another example. When you have a quest like that, do you link the main articles like how we have it set up on the Mass Effect 2 Guide, where we have the links to the various mission pages? If so then would you link under the Denerim Market heading the three main quests that you have to complete or not? Lancer1289 (talk) 05:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep, we tend to use on our major quest pages. I'm not sure about using it multiple times under the same heading though, as using one heading one link is the established precedent. If that means the existing heading have to be altered, I'd change them, particularly as you have the all-clear from Vim. 05:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well I can put it up and write the section and use the three links, and then you can take a look. Lancer1289 (talk) 05:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sounds goods. That will probably be the best way to judge. 05:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, I jsut finished the section with the links. Figured I'd let you know, once I solved my router's problem with my home wireless network which just happened to go on the fritz just after I saved the page. Figures. Lancer1289 (talk) 06:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hehe yes my internet seems to like to malfunction at the most inconvenient times too. It's not too bad, though I wonder if it might be better with sub, sub-headings. Hmm I think I may be too tired to think rationally, so you're welcome to continue the article. If there are eventual structural changes I don't think that will be too much of a problem to do and if you feel like sticking around there is plenty to do . 07:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Forums Hello, sorry to bother you but I was hoping you could help me by creating a policy or procedure about locking or protecting forum pages, there are currently no written rules about locking forums but the active rules here seem drastically different from many of the other wikis that I have been a part of. It seems that here a forum page can be blocked simply because a theory on said forum is wrong (such as Duncan being alive) or if the connection to the game and the wiki is not strong enough (a user found an image of a runner that looked remarkably like Duncan and presented it in a forum to the community. Both forums were protected. In previous wikis, forums hve only been locked in the instance of use of profanity, hateful comments, or spam, and even then only locked after multiple warnings. In the forums all conversation was kind and cool, and no warning was recieved before locking. Could you aid users by explaining the guidelines of what is proper to post on a DAwiki forum? :Hey Carlo, it's no bother at all . I'm quite busy at the moment, but hopefully we can get something up and running in the near future. 06:55, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, I appreciate that greatly. Hopefully such a page would prevent alot of confusion. --CarloGrimaldi (talk) 06:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :I have already explained why I closed your forum. Your behavior came off as trollish since you were being exceedingly dismissive and argumentative at the same time. The latest had no relevancy to the game or wiki. A bunch of "LOLHARD" replies is enough to make that perfectly clear. We are currently working on different policies; please be patient. 07:02, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but I feel like you having to explain the reasons behind each lock would become tedious, and many users believe that the relevancy of forum messages are irrelevant, because on many other wikis they are allowed to do things such as playing mafia (it's a game, if you don't know of it you can ask me later, if you are curious, or check out the final fantasy wiki or i think the assassin's creed wiki) using the forum and other such things that are more about bringing the community together and having fun conversation than game information. I believe that you would have a much easier time if it is explained that there is a stricter view of forum usage for this peticular wiki. That way, you wouldn't have to lock these forums all the time, as users would not post them after understanding what is and isn't allowed here. It would save you alot of work explaining and arguing with users about what is acceptable. --CarloGrimaldi (talk) 07:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :We are currently working on it and have been for some time. 07:40, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I noticed that you are working on new policies, that's why I thought this would be a good time to bring up such a request, I also realize that you are very busy and I don't mean to rush you, as I'm sure all the staff are working their hardest to improve the wiki. The only reason I went to Loleil intead of Max21 is that I thought he would disrguard my request as a personal one rather than a request intended for the good of the wiki and it's users, as he did. I assure the wiki that my intentions are to prevent further mistakes such as my own. I'm on your side. --CarloGrimaldi (talk) 07:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Editing Background Hey, thanks for the welcome. :) An issue I have is that when I'm logged in, my background reverts to the all white default wikia style. How can I make it back into the Dragon Age theme as if I'm viewing the wikia when I am not logged in? :Go to and click "Skin". Scroll to the bottom and make sure "Let the admins override my skin choice. (recommended)" is selected. 19:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Createplate issues I am not sure if you have noticed, but the create plates such as MediaWiki:Createplate-Character are creating some and . Do you want them to remain how they are, or do you think we should just remove them? I can tweak the template to not include them, but it may be a tad... frustrating. What are your thoughts? 02:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'd never been sure about the benefit of redlinked file in the infobox, so I certainly wouldn't mind that going. I can't see the issue with the categories, but if you think it's causing a problem it sounds worth fixing. In general, I'm very happy to alter the create plates to get them just right as I've seen the consequences of getting them wrong. I don't know how many empty See Also and External Links headings I've removed hehe. 02:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) HELP how do you edit your user page to look like everyone else's? some instructions would be great. and also how do i put the links in me edits? --Anya McDonald -- 02:37pm est, July 31, 2010 :There's a fair bit of variation in user pages, so I'm going to guess that you'd like to add a character box. If you would like to add one, just follow the instructions on Template:CharacterTag. To add links all you have to do is enclose a word in two square brackets. So to link to Grey Wardens, all I've done is type Grey Wardens. As another tip, you might like to check out Dragon Age Wiki:Signatures, to get your signature linking back to user or talk page. 01:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) How did you get that picture of a warden up on your wall? That would be super tight and I would love some pointers if you have time! Thanks! --User:Antares221 4:16pm August 1, 2010 :That's just by using Template:CharacterTag that I mentioned above. If you're after some general pointers, give Dragon Age Wiki: Editing Guidelines, Dragon Age Wiki: Manual of Style and Dragon Age Wiki: Templates a look. Let me know if you're after some more specific advice. 23:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Awesome this is the best site about DA:O EVAR!! I hope this works --Anya Marie McDonald 20:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Lets try this again http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Anyamarie--Anya Marie McDonald 20:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Leaderboard I made some changes to the CSS for , since the default didn't make much sense. Also, the link in the sidebar is controlled by MediaWiki:Achievements-leaderboard-navigation-item. You can't really move it, unfortunately, but you can change what it says. 00:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about the delay, my internet decided to stop working for a few minutes, but that looks much neater. Pity about the sidebar, but maybe they'll open it up once it's more established. 01:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool Glad this site exists, makes my life easier. Thanks for your contribution to the DA:O community!DrinkySmurf (talk) 04:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC)DrinkySmurf OK Ok thanks, if i need any help i'll be sure to let you know TheMaker (talk) 17:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't we do something about this user? User:Veskin7. All his edits are within his user space. He never contributes to articles or forums, and, in fact, admits on his talk page that he never actually played Dragon Age. Basically, he's using our wiki as free webspace for his elaborate fanfiction (which is absolutely not related to DA). Should this really be allowed? Because on Wikipedia, it's not (see WP:NOTBLOG). Anyway, I wouldn't mind it so much if his edits weren't clogging up the activity feed, but he's making numerous edits every day and it's getting annoying. Polymer (talk) 13:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Loleil and I have been discussing how to precisely handle this. For now, I am going to ask him to stop until a userspace policy is passed. 17:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's against Wikia Community Guidelines: ''Wikis are a great place to build content on a '''specific topic', not a place to spam links to your latest product or to post non-relevant material. Spam will be removed, so please don't add it to begin with.'' LouCypher (talk) 10:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Gallery So, I was messing with galleries a little bit, and I changed the captions we normally use on Arl of Redcliffe's Estate. I kind of like it a little bit more, if the caption is short enough. What do you think? Keep in mind that color can be changed, as well as the transparency. 12:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :I like too, just that bit neater than having the text float underneath. 02:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Wardens Hey cool, our Wardens are just the same, they even look alike! Your rogue was archer or dual-wield?--The Bard From Hell (talk) 18:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC)The Bard From Hell :Neat . I went with dual wielding and had a ball! 02:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to give you a quick thanks for helping to keep this Wiki detailed and informative. :3 /gratitude --Aelynne (talk) 08:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Rules for posting: This is the first Wiki I have been to where nothing on it says, "We want this, don't do that." I am curious about what we are and are not supposed to do. Can or should we: 1: Post opinions on strategy pages? 2: Fill in gaps when posting lore? 3: Create new pages? 4: post unreferenced material?